Kay Keirai
Kay Keirai is one of the major heroes in Kellay's upcoming (and possibly real) 'verse, which isn't named yet. Appearance/Design Kay's outfits, as described by Kellay, are based on Tumblr/Instagram trends and Homestuck character outfits. "Archangel" Uniform In this outfit, she wears a short, dark wine-red skirt and necktie with a bottle green dress shirt to match. She shows off a chartreuse/harlequin armband, symbolizing the Leader rank in Evening Project. She also wears a pair of neon blue/cyan vinyl gloves for an undisclosed reason. Main/Idol Outfit As a "main outfit", she wears a black dress with a white collar and white frills. For footwear, she wears light blue checkered stockings and tall platform boots. She also wears a small top hat with a ribbon on. "Kellay" Outfit For her alternate outfit, she wears a galaxy-themed dress (a bit like Jade Harley's Eclectica dress, minus the long sleeves and the Bec belt buckle) with a Planet Express logo on the hem. As footwear, she uses purple and orange striped stockings and a pair of black boots with red ribbons. She often wears teal-tinted goggles as an accessory. Her Zettai Ryouiki rank is A, minus the stockings. "Geek" Outfit She wears her version of an outfit of a "certain character" from Futurama. Other Attributes Her hair is long and black with red highlights on the tips, and her skin is porcelain white. Her eye color is Kelly Green (#4CBB17) or Harlequin (#3FFF00), according to the boredom of Kellay. She stands at 5'7 and weighs 32.5 kg. Personality A frequent lampshader of tropes, she is a geeky and nerdy individual. She is a stoic girl who despises crowds and loud noises (except fireworks and gunshots). A prodigy in music, science, and art, she is one of the highest-ranked students/idols. However, she has post-traumatic stress disorder, caused by the Kizumi Maiko incident. Her friends, mainly consisted of male idols/students wouldn't bend head over heels for her, but they are the ones that always cheer her up. As an Idol, she loves covering and composing music with her friends for herself and fellow idols. Sometimes, she likes to gaze at the stars while listening to music. She admits that it gives her inspiration, and her feelings are clearly implied to be affected by the stars and the night sky. Biography/History A double-agent of both Wannabe Project and Yuutapro, she manages both of the groups with ease. However, as she was involved with the shooting of Kizumi Maiko, she has partial PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder). Prior to the Kizumi Incident, she was just a normal "geek" who loved to read, dance, and draw. She was also still joining the Gun Club, although they didn't shoot anything at that time. Her parents are unknown, although it is heavily implied that they're still alive. Weaponry/equipment "Some Sci-Fi Rifle" Obviously a rifle "with 3000% more suave", as Kay stated in-story. It is shown to be one of those weapons that never fail. It is inspired from the Crockercorp Appearifier Rifle from Homestuck, and the sprite is obviously edited from the Sniper Rifle from Fallout. Relationships With Nick Fanonverse characters None yet. With other characters *'Sey Shimmer '- Girlfriend (heavily implied) *'Auria Angelflight '- Acts as an upperclassman to Auria, best friend *'Calle Magia '- Implied to be a "kouhai" to Kay *'Mardhaloid' - friend *'Fionyloid' - rival *'Mitch Mangonia' - Friendly rivals, calls Mitch "plastic idol" sometimes *'Kirara Kuraine' - Friend, gives Kirara directions to assasinate/kill some people *'Kasari Baretu' - enemy (?) Powers and abilities Some stuff *She is a lesbian (?) *She hates Creepypasta fangirls. *Her zodiac is Cancer, which is also known as "kk". That matches up with her initials. And also, Kif Kroker. Quotes *'' "I'm...taken."'' ''‒Her response to some of the boys in Evening Project.'' *'''"Sure. Quarter-circle forward punch. Sey, I'm 3000% sure you're gonna say 'Yeah, what she said!'" '–Her line in her and Sey's Team Superb move.'' Pictures Kay Uniform.png|Her uniform, as shown above. Kay WHAT.png|Uh...yeah. You *know* who she's cosplaying as. Category:Female characters Category:Kellysinaga's Stuff Category:Heroes Category:Characters